


Reasons

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jack, Fourth of July, I likely put to much info than I wanted, Implied Past Trauma, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jack questions his relationship with Pitch, M/M, Other characters make minor appearances - Freeform, Posted from DeviantArt, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Aster got a date with Jack he'll never know. Meanwhile Jack knows knows perfectly well but won't say due to Pitch. This is in the same universe as "Frostbitten Helper", this is also for the Second Annual BunnyFrost Themes Palooza on DeviantArt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -Yaoi  
> -Modern day AU  
> -Implied domestic abuse & cheating  
> -Possible run on sentences & spelling/grammar errors  
> -OOCness  
> -Questionable content
> 
> Notes at the end.

Aster stared in shock as Jack walked away, he's in to much shock to remember how it happened but he just got a date for the 4th of July fireworks at the fair.... With Pitch's boyfriend.... The grey hair teen groaned, knowing that if word got out that he took Jack Frost out to the summer fair then Pitch would likely kill him.

"It can't be that bad, Jack could likely cover both your tracks or something." Tooth said after Aster told the gang, the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

While none of the gang was fond of Pitch due to what he's done in the past they did seem to take a liking to Jack. Jack was a pretty nice guy when Pitch wasn't there & the kids loved him, it didn't hurt that Jack often helped Aster in secret. Whether Aster nor Jack admitted it or not, there were feelings between the two. It wasn't that hard to see for the gang, even Aster's young next door neighbor Jamie could tell & he was still a child with no interest in love yet.

"Can we all just talk about the fact that I just SOME HOW GOT FROSTBITE TO CHEAT ON PITCH! WHO THE BLOODY HELL KNOWS HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO FIND MY BODY AFTER HE LEARNS WHAT HAPPENED!"(1) Aster yelled, still panicked about the whole thing let alone what he was going to do for the date.

'Like Tooth said, Jack will help you. Besides he needs to get away from Pitch, lord knows he needs it' Sandy signed as he messed with more sand art he had been working on(2).

_\--Boarder & horrible time skip.... Because reasons(Writer's block)--_

"Pitch, you sure you aren't coming to the fair? There's going to be fireworks." Jack asked as he got ready in the bedroom

"To crowded plus it's boring, why bother with something so meaningless?" Pitch muttered from the living room

"We're not boring nor meaningless right Papa?" Emily asked

"Of course not." Pitch said

Jack smiled sadly, he didn't know why he was still with Pitch anymore. There was nothing left between them yet Jack still loved him even after Pitch cheated on him once. It had been nothing he said, promised he wouldn't do it again, even claimed she was a surrogate so he & Jack could have kids. It had been around their second year of high school, Jack only found out because the mother dumper Emily on them. He never saw her again though Jack can only guess what she's doing now as he never found her again.

Despite that Jack loved the infant like she was his own, Emily even called Jack her mother. However Jack had almost been close to leaving Pitch when it happened, if it wasn't for Pitch scaring him. The older man hit him again, yelled & even threatened the poor teen. In the end Pitch apologized, begged & even made excuses that he knew Jack would fall for once he calmed down. In the end Jack guessed that because Pitch was his seme(3) & the first one to love him... It also didn't help that Pitch was the one that cared about & rescued Jack all those years ago...

Jack sighed as he looked at his brown hair in the mirror, a patch of white hair that was no bigger than his hand was visible at the front of his head. He'd had it for years now, ever since he lost his family in elementary school... It was around this time he met Pitch, who took him in & protected him even from Pitch's father. Eventually around the end of middle school Pitch's dad moved out of the apartment & they were fairly happy. There were times when Pitch hurt Jack(such as when it mentioned he was hit again) but having lived with & been sheltered by Pitch so long Jack just took it.(4)

Jack was always loyal to the one he loved & no matter what his heart was with them... Jack sighs & hid his brown & white hair in a white wig, for now Jack Overland would be dead or at least missing... Jack Frost was here now & there was nothing anyone could do... Or so he though...

"Emily I'm ready." Jack says cheerfully as he comes out of the bedroom in a summer appropriate dress with leggings & a blue bandana on his head.(likely to keep the wig on/in place)

Emily squealed, causing Pitch to flinch in annoyance before the three year old kissed him & ran over to Jack. Jack mentally sighed in relief that Pitch didn't hit her, he tried his best to keep Emily from seeing any violence but there were time that he knew she saw Pitch punish him. Jack kissed Pitch good bye before heading out the door with some money hidden in his shoe.(5) Just as Emily is out the door, Pitch stops Jack & forces him to kiss again.

"Remember who you're loyal to Jack...." He says darkly & smirks

Jack nods & smiles, trying his best to hide that he can tell what's going on.

_\--I managed to make this longer than I though--_

Aster blushed as he saw Jack come over, for once Jack wasn't in his scene kid clothes though not that Aster didn't mind.

"Sorry I'm late... Hope you don't mind that I brought Emily." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck while Emily waved. She was in overalls & a short sleeve shirt instead of those dark colored dresses she wore, they often made Aster wonder how Pitch could afford such elegant dresses.

"It's ok, I kind of got asked to take Jamie & Sophie with me at the last second." Aster said, both kids behind him looked happy to see Jack

Jack smiled & introduced Emily to the siblings

_-Time skip because writer's block, I should be lucky enough to type this far-(6)_

It was a fairly nice evening, Jack & Aster had a nice date, the kids had a good time & the others(who were also enjoying the fair) even watched the kids when the two needed a break/alone time. Aster was starting to realize there was more to Jack than he realized... Jack was great with kids, Emily even called him her mom so that should have been a sign. As time went on & they talked Aster realized they had many things in common; both enjoyed art such as painting, both wanted a family one day, both were didn't eat meat(though Jack use to as a kid & stopped near the end of elementary school).... And neither had parents...

Aster often wondered why Jack stayed with Pitch all this time but he now wondered if it was because Pitch & Emily were all he had for family... By now Aster had come to stop thinking of Jack as the bratty kid that ruined everything & seemed to be a chaotic neutral or what ever he though to himself when mad. Aster could now see that Jack was a pretty nice guy for a "show pony" though he might be hiding something. Aster knew it was best not to dig to deep right now since it's push Jack away, for now he'd just try to enjoy the rest of the fair with him.

**BOOOM! POP! SIZZLE!**

Looking up after being startled, Aster saw that the fireworks had started going off. Many red, white & blue fireworks lit up the sky as everyone celebrated at the fair grounds... Looking, he saw Jack's warm smile as he held his hand out to Aster...

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as Aster smiled back & held his hand, didn't even comment on the fact it felt cold. It always felt cold when any one touched it, maybe it was the lack of warmth in Pitch's apartment but Jack would never really figure it out... He mentally shook his head of the though & physically looked up at the fireworks with Aster. They were loud & bright but the breath taking display made watching worth it, in the background he could hear the kids cheer in excitement along with others. Jack sighed a happy sigh as he made memories of his first date...

Jack was always loyal to the one he loved & no matter what his heart was with them...... And Jack was loyal to Aster... He'd always been ever since he fell for him as Jack Overland.... Even when he was with Pitch... Even when he blamed Aster for ruining his life...

His love for Aster was stronger than Pitch & even when Aster hated him, even when Jack blamed him... He still loved Aster & would go to him for help if he could finally break free of Pitch... Despite blaming Aster, he still couldn't come to hate the older teen...

'One day.... Maybe one day...' Jack thinks 'One day I'll finally let Jack Overland come back... He'll finally ask Aster why for so many questions, maybe even tell him the pranks that day in school weren't his fault.... Maybe even confess his feelings... But for now, Aster will have to be stuck with Jack Frost as his loyal shadow...'

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> This will be explained later along with some old BunnyFrost Week pics eventually
> 
> 1) I can't do Aster's accent, sorry
> 
> 2) Sandy is an artist that uses sand in his art work most of the time
> 
> 3) Yes I'm using seme/uke system but if you're confused or something then it's pretty much alpha/beta system
> 
> 4 ) Not sure if Jack has Stockholm Syndrome but he has been mulipilated(I can't spell & spellcheck gave up) by Pitch's support or something..... I dunno what I'm getting at... Guess what happened to the father & side lady.◉w◉
> 
> 5) Pitch won't let Jack get a job & takes away any money Jack manages to get when mad.(No he doesn't give it back, probably uses it for alcohol) Tooth & Sandy some times give Jack money when he works with them with taking care of kids when he gets the chance. He refuses to take it but they still let him have it, on a side note Sandy is fully aware of what's happening & is trying to get Jack out of there but given everything it's taking a long time & he needs help.
> 
> 6) Did I mention I did this on the fly & only the main idea of the oneshot(theme of loyalty & the date) were though out. Despite thinking up everything on the spot the part with Pitch & Jack was intensional though I likely gave to much info given that I one day plan to make this into a fanfic. There were parts that were added but mostly because this AU is still a work in progress.


End file.
